Love, Lives, Lost
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: The Power Puffs move to MegaVille, and little do they know that the Rowdy Ruffs have also! What will happen? R&R BlossomXBrick
1. High School

**Me: Hey, here is my PPG story! Brick, read the disclaimer.**

**Brick: MewMewKitty78 doesn't own anything except her laptop and some cloths.**

**Butch: And boobs! :D**

**Everyone except Butch: ……..**

**Me: I'm going to kill you…**

**Boomer: On with the story!**

**Bubbles: nice save!**

**Boomer: (blushes)**

**________________________________________________**

**Brick's POV**

**Ok so it's a dumb Monday morning and me and my bro's just got here. It's a place called Mega Ville. We have to go to some dumb high school. I know Butch is bummed, Boomer could care less and I'm just glad we get to go to school.**

**When I got up at 6 in the morning, I totally knew today was going to suck. "Of course I'd like to go to the Prom with you Buttercup." I heard Butch say in his sleep. I laughed at my brother's words as Boomer fell off the bed. **_**THUD!**_** "Ow!" Boomer said rubbing his hair beginning to climb onto the bed. "Brick! Why did you do that?!?" He said. I laughed some more. "Sorry Boomer it's just that butch-" "I would love to kiss you Buttercup!" Butch said leaning toward me for a kiss. "Ew!" I said smacking his face with the back of my hand. "Now that's just nasty." Boomer said. Butch rubbed his face as he yawned. "Hey! Whatcya do that for? I was having a dream where I was about to kiss-" "We know." Me and Boomer said together. Butch growled and landed face first into his pillow and put the cover over his head. "Boy hey really isn't a morning person is he Brick?" Boomer joked with Butch moaning.**

**Boomer's POV**

**It was 6:30 in the morning as I laid my head on my pillow. It was lumpy and I fluffed it but still lumpy. I reached under my pillow and got out a picture of Bubbles. I took out the poem I was going to read to her sometime in this life. I read it out load by accident but luckily, butch went back to sleep (tell me something I don't know) and Brick went to the bathroom. Bubbles was my Puff. All of my bro's the Rowdy Ruff's have a special Puff and Bubbles was mine. As you can see, Buttercup is Butch's and Blossom is Brick's . It was Monday and we just moved here. Mojojojo our father was making us go to some high school. I missed Bubbles. **_**You should tell her.**_** No way dude! **_**Well than, that Klarc might get her first. **_**It was true. Before we left, Bubbles met someone named Klarc, and he was totally into her. Klarc couldn't of moved with her. Could he? **_**Never know Boomer. He could have. **_**I bit my lip. What if he did? I have to tell her! **_**Good boy! Now go to sleep! It's freaking 6:47 in the morning! **_**I laid on my pillow holding Bubble's picture close to my chest. I am going to tell her…**

**Butch's POV**

**Ok I am trying to sleep and someone is jumping on the bed and singing! I hate it when they do that. Bet it's Boomer! "Boomer! Shut up!" I said at the top of my lungs. "But Butch! I'm not saying anything!" I heard him say from the bathroom. I opened my eyes to see Brick on the bed jumping. "Brick!" I called him as he hopped off the bed and flipped off the music. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. "Nothing…" He said blushing. "Your such a dweeb." I said getting up. "What time is it?" I asked him. "7:15." He said opening the door for me. I groaned. "Boomer! Its almost 7: 20!Hurry it up!" I told him. "Aww man! Do you have to go that bad? I'm trying to look good today!" Boomer argued with me. My pulse raised as I banged on the door. I nearly knocked it down. Boomer opened it. "GET OUT!" I yelled at him. He grabbed his stuffed and flew out with a blue streak fallowing him as I huffed and went into the bathroom.**

**Brick's POV**

**I waited for Butch which would take forever. Boomer walked past several times with a comb and a mirror. "Brick, where is the hair gel?" My younger brother asked me. "I donno know. Why Boomer?" I said to him. "I want to look good for-" He stopped. "Never mind." He said. "Come on Butch!" I said. He walked out in his regular green baggy t-shirt and green baggy jeans with two belts on. One crocked and one straight. His hair was as messy as usual. "I finely brushed my hair Brick!' He told me. I rolled my eyes and went in the bathroom.**

**I was ready and flew down for breakfast. Boomer had on his blue shirt sleeveless, blue jeans and his hair was slick and neat today. I had on a red shirt and blue jeans. We all had on either red, green or blue sneakers on. (Can you guess who had which color?)**

**________________________________________________**

_**At the Puff's house…**_

**Blossom's POV**

**We moved around a nice little place called Mega Ville. We have to go to the high school. I feel upset for Bubbles because the Rowdy Ruffs moved. And she really misses Boomer. I miss Brick a little. Buttercup doesn't even notice Butch is gone. But I know she misses him. We were all ready to go while we ate pancakes. My hair was longer and I was taller than usual. Buttercup's hair was a bit longer and Bubbles' hair was longer in braids. I wore a pink dress with pink high tops on, Buttercup wore shorts with a green tank top on that said, "Mean Girl". Bubbles had on a light blue skirt with a light blue shirt with a bunny in the middle. "Ready for school girls?" The professor asked. I nodded Bubbles shrugged and Buttercup moaned.**

**We left saying goodbye to the professor and flew off leaving pink, blue and green streaks across the sky. When we got to the school, it was crawling with 6****th**** graders. **

**Bubbles' POV**

**We landed in the park where Buttercup sat on the ground. "Buttercup, don't you want to go to school?" I asked her. She grunted. "I didn't even want to get up this morning! Do you think I want to go to school idiot!" She said harshly. I whimpered at her remark. "Sorry Bubbles, it's just I don't want to be here. I want to be at **_**Townsville **_**high school, not **_**Mega Ville **_**high school!" Buttercup said. "Oh it's ok Buttercup. I know you didn't mean it. "It's over there Brick!" Someone said. Brick??? I know that name. "Bubbles?!?" Buttercup!!!" "Blossom!?!" Three voices shouted out to us. I looked in shock. Buttercup glanced in horror and Blossom turned her head in amazement! It was, it was,**

**Buttercup's POV**

**It was the Rowdy Ruff Boys and that means, Brick, Boomer and Butch! "What the hell are yall doing here?!?" I asked in anger trying to hide my happiness. "We moved here. You?" Brick replied. "Same." Blossom said to him. She ran over into his arms and hugged him.**

**Brick's POV**

**We figured out that the Puff's go to our high school. Right now Blossom is in my arms. "I am so glad you are here! Now I have a friend in school that's someone just like me!" Blossom said. My heart melted from her words. I just began to like this year.**


	2. Nurse

**Me: Now, I still have to kill Butch and if anyone likes this story say yay or I'll kill you!**

**All but Butch: YAY!**

**Me: ???**

**Butch: I'm already going to die so oh well.**

**Me; I'm the author. I can bring you back to life and kill you and put Buttercup with Dexter you know!**

**Butch: …!!!! YAY!!**

**Buttercup: Idiot…**

**Butch: (blows raspberry)**

**Buttercup: (punches him in stomach)**

**Butch: :0**

**Me: …**

**Boomer: once again I have to break this up! On with the story!**

**Bubbles: ****J**

**Boomer: (blushes)**

**________________________________________________**

**Brick's POV**

**I am standing here blushing holding Blossom in my arms. Bubbles ran over and grabbed Boomer's neck hugging him tightly as he blushed uncontrollably. I laughed at my little brother as Butch just stared at Buttercup on the ground. "Let me guess, I don't get a hug." He said as she opened her eyes. They glared at him. "I don't have time for **_**feelings**_**." Is all Buttercup said. Butch didn't look surprised. "I bet you have feelings for someone else but your just to **_**smart**_** to tell anyone who the certain someone is. Buttercup, everyone knows you like me. I am not blind. The way you reject me is a sign." Butch said. I gasped. Buttercup growled. Her face turned from red to purple and back to red. "Yeah! It's a sigh all right," she began. "A sign I'm going to kill you!' She said and flew over to him and gave him a great kick that sent him to the skies. Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles and I watched in horror as Butch soared above the clouds with Buttercup's shoe print marked on his cheek. "That must hurt!" Boomer said. Blossom shook her head. "I am so sorry Brick, we had a rough morning and-" "It's ok Blossom." I stopped her. "Butch had no right mouthing off to Buttercup like that." I said. Her shoulders lowered as she hid her face in her hands. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean any harm to Butch! It's just Buttercup is so hotheaded sometimes! Please don't blame Butch!" Blossom cried from under her hands. I knew she was embarrassed. "Don't worry about it. I get embarrassed when Butch does something stupid to." I said. "So I am embarrassed every minute of the day!" She laughed a little as Butch came soaring down. He was coming like a speeding bullet. And he was a fast strong light that was heading straight for Blossom!**

**I gasped as he lowered closer and closer. I grabbed Blossom tight as she looked up at me. He was right above her head as I took a deep breath and pulled her backward flying fast. We took a spin and Blossom headed back first into a tree which brook under our speed. "Gyah!" She had cuts and bruises. "Blossom!" Someone called.**

**Blossom's POV**

**I was feeling like crap right than. Butch was coming toward my head and Brick saved me but I crashed into this tree with brook. Someone was calling my name but I couldn't make it out. "Blossom you have to- or we will be late for- I know you crashed with that jerk B- ake up!" Is all I could make out before passing out.**

**Buttercup's POV**

**We were in the infirmary with The Rowdy's and geeky. You guessed it. Dexter. Brick held an ice pack on Blossom's head as Dexter held her hand. I was ready to punch him after what he just said. "Blossom my darling dear, how could this numbskull hurt my **_**girlfriend **_**like that?!?" The words rang in my head. Brick dropped the ice pack and his eyes glowed a dark deep red and he clenched his teeth and his made his hands into fists. "WHAT?!?" Is all he said facing Dexter. His body was shaking as Butch, Boomer and I tried to hold him down. We couldn't hold him. Boomer yes but me and Butch together? No way. He dashed over to Dexter and let his fist do the talking. "DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT!!!" He screamed giving him a good punch in the gut. Dexter fell back holding his stomach. He was lucky that Brick wasn't already kicking his butt or I would be over there and I know Butch would be to. "Brick! You numbskull! I knew you weren't any good!" Dexter said with blood coming out of his mouth. "TALK TO THE FIST DORK!" Brick said before he knocked one of Dexter's teeth out. He slammed his foot in his cheek sending him back into the wall. Dexter's face was cut and bruised and of course bloody. Bubbles gasped. "Brick no more! He cant take on more hit!" She said. "I know!" Brick sending his fist fireclay. He hit something and with his eyes closed.**

**Brick's POV**

**I heard something drop with a loud **_**THUD!!**_** I felt pleased. But the next thing I heard wasn't very pleasing. "Blossom!" Bubbles cried. "You jerk!" Buttercup said. "You hit Blossom!" Boomer cried also. I opened my eyes and stared in horror as Blossom laid motion less on the floor with blood and a tooth out of her mouth on the floor. I felt my heart crash. I dropped to my knees and held my head. "What have I done?" I cried to my self. No I mean I actually **_**cried!**_** My first time. I felt my eyes swelling up as my breath cut short. "I hit Blossom!" I cried barley living. "I knew this would happen one day if she kept being near you." Dexter said sliding to the floor. I glared at him. "Shut up! This is your fault!" I said. "Is it Brick? Am I the one who flew Blossom into a tree and than punched her? Am I the one the hit a **_**girl**_**? That was **_**Blossom**_**?" Dexter said. I shuddered. He was right. I had flew her into a tree, I hit a girl that was Blossom! The one I loved the most in the world I had probably killed. My eyes turned red and tears flew from my eyes. "**_**Blossom wake up! I'm sorry! Please wake up! Blossom wake up!**_** BLOSSOM!" I screamed in pain wishing she would just wake up.**


	3. Punch

**Me: I don't own anything.**

**Brick: BLOSSOM!(cries)**

**Me: ****L**

**Bubbles: Poor brick.**

**Dexter: He is a jerk.**

**Buttercup: Shut up Dorkster!**

**Dexter: How about I kill you?!?Butch: (punches him in the mouth)**

**Buttercup: :o**

**Butch: Shut up punk.**

**Buttercup: :O**

**Butch: ****J**** Whanna be in a ButchxButtercup story with me?**

**Buttercup: ****J**** Sure Butch…**

**________________________________________________**

**Brick's POV**

**I am sitting here waiting for the doctor to tell us if Blossom was ok. The teacher said only Blossom's sisters and Dexter could go to the hospital but I would not let him be by her side in her moment of pain. Butch and Boomer came to comfort their Puffs. Well Boomer came to comfort Bubbles and butch came so Buttercup wont kill Dexter right now! "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Bubbles said. "Yes it was Bubbles. I was the one who punched her. I sailed her into the tree. I cant take it!" I told her. Boomer came to me with a smoothie for us and told me I need to come down before I cause a scene. "I already did, Boomer. At school remember. No one will like me for doing what I did and to **_**Blossom**_**?!? The hottest girl in school?" I told him. Boomer and Bubbles frowned. "Don't worry dude! It's not that bad!" Butch told me behind me. "Yeah, and if there is anybody to blame, it's Dexter. We know you did what you did for Blossom because if word got out her and Dexter were going out, her reputation would be over!" Buttercup added. I understood all that but what I didn't understand was why Blossom protected **_**Dexter**_** from **_**me**_**. It didn't make sense. "Why did she jump in front of Dexter like that then huh?" I asked. No one said anything than. "You all can see Blossom now." The doctor said and I flew right threw the open door leaving a red streak behind me.**

"**Blossom! I am so sorry!" I cried. "Shhh! She is waking up and the last thing she needs to here is the one who punched her." Dexter said. Blossom sat up with her hand in Dexter's. "Huh? What happened?" She asked. Her voice was like an angels. She looked happy to see me in till…"That jerk Brick punched you while trying to beat me up!" Dexter said. Blossom's smile turned into a frown. "Brick is this all, true?" She asked me. My face turned so red it matched my shirt color. "Well Blossom um I well-" "Don't lie to me Brick!" She said. "One of the Ruff's beating up Dexter I cant believe. Butch yes. Boomer nope but you? Brick Jojo?" She said. My heart was smashed into a million pieces and I knew why. "Brick get out…" She said. "What?!?" I said in shock and I wish I hadn't. "Get him out of here. I don't know him…**_**like I used to**_**…" She told the doctor who pulled me out.**

**Blossom's POV**

**I had to get Brick out of here. So many things happened. We moved, I fell for Brick and broke up with Dexter. I ended up in the nurse's office and than the hospital and now, I have to boys fighting over me and I mean **_**fighting over me**_**! This isn't a crush. This is full out war. Brick VS. Dexter. Dexter VS. Brick. Two fine red haired smart boys fighting all over me. I cant handle this anymore. Brick is not going to win by knocking out the other in this challenge. Or whatever. My head was pounding. I don't know if it was from the tree and punch or the fact that Brick is screaming and kicking and crying in the doctors arms like a baby. I began to cry when I remembered the good times we had. At first silent sobs and then they grew and Dexter looked at me. "Blossom, do not cry over him. You have me to look after you! You don't need him and you never will!" Dexter said. The words rang threw my head. You don't need him and you never will. You don't need him and you never will. My heart burned for Brick but…Dexter was so nice. Then something happened that I don't know how. Brick burst threw the door as Dexter had took the back of my head for a kiss. At first I had no idea what he was doing but then I did. He pulled my head and I could not do anything because I was stunned with shock! Dexter taking the advantage of me?!? "Brick! Help m-" He cut me off.**

**Dexter's POV**

**I just pulled Blossom with a kiss. But as I kissed her and looked into her eyes, she was crying more. And than someone pulled me and dropped me leaving Blossom falling. Someone grabbed her and it was- "Brick Jojo. Unhand my **_**girlfriend**_**!" I said. Those words made Blossom's eyes grow wide and Brick close his. He put Blossom down and went over to me. "Don't. Ever. Call. Her. That. Again. Or you wont be so lucky next time bub." Was all he said. He opened the window and got ready to fly. **

**Brick's POV**

"**Brick wait!" Blossom called to me. "What is it?" I said not caring. "I'm sorry!" She said. "Whatever. Just don't, don't talk to me anymore!" I said before flying off. I felt bad saying that to Blossom but what she said and **_**did**_** made me feel worse. I knew she wouldn't forgive me for leaving her there with Dexter but what should **_**I**_** care? She had **_**him **_**to take care of her. She don't need **_**me**_** to anymore. And beside she doesn't **_**know**_** me! Well Blossom **_**I**_** don't **_**need you**_**!**

**I went to the gym and punched my heart out like Butch does when Buttercup rejects him. Speaking of Butch, he just came in there with Buttercup. "Butch what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Your supposed to be in school." "Please, you really think **_**I'm **_**staying in school and **_**your **_**not there to **_**keep**_** me **_**in**_** there?" He said. I was surprised Buttercup let him put his arm around her. "So why are you two here together?" I asked. Buttercup picked up a weight. "To work out duh!" She said. "Whatever." I said punching the bag in other words punching **_**Dexter**_**.**


	4. Crap

Me: Welcome people of Earth! It's time for our new game show, Pizza Bits!

Everyone: Yeah!

Me: Our first contestant is, Butch Jojo!

Butch: I can bet anyone.

Me: Next is, Buttercup Utoniom! (AN: I don't know how to spell her last name lol)

Butch: Oh crud…

________________________________________________

Bubbles POV

Me and Boomer flew home sadly leaving Blossom with Dexter. "Bubbles, I'll stay home with you in till your sisters get home." Boomer told me. "Thanks Boomer. Come in and have something to drink." I told him and he nodded. Inside, I gave Boomer a can of soda and I sat down next to him and turned on TV.

"Bubbles, you asleep?" He asked me. "Not yet." I said. Boomer was staring at the TV as I yawned and laid my head on his lap. "You don't mind that I lay here for a while do you?" I asked him. "N-n-n-no not at all." He said.

After a few minutes I was asleep. I was dreaming of all of us, the Ruff's and the Puff's, just getting along.

Boomer's POV

Bubbles was laying asleep in my lap. She was so pretty when she was asleep. My cell phone rang and I quickly answered it before she awoke. 'Hello?" "Yo, Boomer, it's Butch. I'm here at da' gym wit' Buttercup and Brick. Where are you?" My brother asked. "I'm at the Puff's house with Bubbles. She's asleep right now." I said. He laughed. "What's so funny Butch?!?" I half asked half yelled. "Your at the Puff's house with Bubbles? Is she asleep in your lap or something?" He laughed. "Well yes she is! And if you have a problem, deal with it!" I said to him. There was a silence. I hung up angrily. I rubbed the back of Bubbles' hair. I awoke her after stomping my foot on the floor. "Bubbles, I'm sorry!" I said to her. "It's ok Boomer." She said. "Bubbles can I tell you something?!?" I asked her. "Sure Boomer, go ahead. "Bubbles, I l-" "Hey Boomer! I got a bone to pick with you!!!" Butch said bursting threw the door. "What?!?" Bubbles asked. Boomer held Bubbles in his arms and stood up flew off. "You wimp! You smack off to me and then fly off! Wow!" butch screamed.

"What are you doing?!?" Bubbles asked me. "No time to explain! Let's just say, I said something to butch I wasn't supposed to!" I said. I flew down to the Gym where Buttercup and Brick were waiting outside, _Probably waiting for Butch_. "Brick! Help me! Butch is-" Someone pounced on to me and I fell with Bubbles screaming falling in my arms. I was helpless. Whatever or _who_ever it was is stronger than me so I just fell.

We fell into the pavement and it began raining. "Boomer!" Brick called. "Bubbles!" Buttercup called for her younger sister. 

Brick's POV

The rain was pouring now and Boomer and Bubbles just fell into the pavement. "Bubbles!" Buttercup ran to her sister who was smashed under Boomer's arm. "Boomer! Are you alright?!?" I cried to my youngest brother who was face flat. No answer. "Boomer! Boomer! Please! Answer me! Boomer!!!!!!!!!!!" I called. No matter how many times I screamed, or how many times I shook him, he didn't wake up. "Boomer! No! Wake up!" "Brick, I'm sorry…" Buttercup said. "Bubbles…Boomer…" She whimpered burring her face into my chest. I knew she cared deeply for her sisters. But mostly, Bubbles.

Buttercup's POV

Boomer and Bubbles fell into the pavement and they wont wake up. Brick is not taking this to well but I'm all torn up. I'm crying in Brick Jojo's chest and he is trying to come me down. "Well, well, what do we have here huh?" I heard someone say. "First you hurt Blossom," Someone said. I realized it was Dexter. "Than you kill Bubbles. And now you stoop down to a lower level and date her sister with out knowing! Brick Jojo, you sicken me!" Dexter said. "First of all Dorkster," I started. "It was an accident and second off all, Bubbles isn't dead, just knocked out and he didn't knock her out of the sky, Butch did! And third of all, we are not dating!" I said to him.

"How do you know it was Butch?" Dexter asked. "Look at the sky idiot." I said. There was a fading forest green streak of light. "How do we know it wasn't you?" Dexter asked. "If it was me, do you think I would be sitting her crying?!? And why would I hurt my own sister?!?" I screamed at him. "Buttercup, calm down. We don't need to stoop to his sorry level." Brick said. "And you are sure Brick isn't trying to get revenge on Blossom for dumping him and saying she doesn't need him anymore because she has me who is better than him!" Dexter said. "She didn't say that!!!" Brick screamed. "Oh but she did." Dexter said. He took out a tape recorder and played it and out came the words, _"I don't need Brick! If we were dating I would totally dumb him! Your way better than him Dexter! And I Blossom swear that on my life and I mean it!" _I could feel Brick's hot tears fall onto my face. The reason I knew it wasn't rain, rain doesn't taste like hate.

Dexter's POV

I put the tape recorder back in my pocket and gave Brick a big smile. "Well what are you going to do? Blossom said is her self." I said to the two. "You two look like a nice pair. Better get used to it because it looks like Blossom doesn't want you and Bubbles is dead. Buttercup is all you have left Brick. And I'm sure your going to end up putting her on life support." He gave me a glare and got up from where he was seated. "Come to beg me to be your teacher in being a "_Ladies Man_?" I asked him. "No, I came to finish un done things!" He said.

________________________________________________

_At the Hospital…_

Blossom's POV

Dexter left me reading. I felt bad saying what I said to him. Brick had told me to leave him alone but I just _had _to call _him_. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. _"Hello, you have reached Brick Jojo at 625-87-97 please leave a message at the beep." "Beep!" _He didn't answer me. Oh duh! He has caller I.D. He wouldn't pick up after seeing my name. I textted him. 

_Pick Up _

_BU_

I pressed send and hopped he would answer this time. I called again and it rang. "Hello?" "Buttercup? What are you doing with Brick's phone?" I asked her.

Buttercup's POV

I couldn't tell her. Brick and Dexter were at it again and this time, Dexter was getting his butt kicked. "Oh Brick's at the bathroom, me him Bubbles, Butch and Boomer are at the Pizza Place." I fibbed. Lying to Blossom was hard because we had new found trust in each other. But this was a matter of Dexter becoming me future older brother or brick becoming it. If I had to choose between Brick or Dexter, I'd pick Brick because he's cool and caring to _others_ and not just _Blossom_! "Get off of me you nerd!" Brick screamed so loud Blossom could here. "Buttercup you lied! They are fighting!" Blossom cried. She was in video message. "Brick! Dexter!"

Dexter's POV

I had Brick in a headlock. "What is it Buttercup?!?" I called to her. "That wasn't me. It was Blossom." She said. Brick dropped his fist and I turned to see an red Blossom looking at us in the Hospital. "Hey Bloss-" I started. "Shut up! Brick! Get your butt over here!" She cried. Brick pushed me off of him and ran over. "Ok, you know what?!? I'm not listing to you anymore because I know what you said to Dexter in the Hospital you trader!" Brick screamed. "I know what you said to." Buttercup added to him. "Dexter. You promised not to tell anyone." "So it is true… and I trusted you Blossom. I knew I could but I guess I was wrong because you would go behind my back and say something like that to Dexter and than say he wasn't supposed to tell! What kind of friend are you?!?" Brick screamed. "I cant talk to you anymore Blossom! You were right. I aren't the person you used to know. And you know what else. Neither are you!" He said flying off into the night sky. Blossom just looked up into the sky seeing a red streak blast off like fire. "Dexter…I cant trust you either." She told me. Buttercup hung up the phone and threw it at my face. It turned to a green fire phone as it sailed and hit me. Think of the school bully punching you. Then 100 times harder.


	5. Drop

Me: Boomer read the disclaimer please.

Boomer: MewMewKitty78 doesn't own anything.

Me: Oh and people, the J's are supposed to be smiley face's. Like this. J So now you know!

Butch: Pop tarts smell like chicken nuggets!

Everyone but Butch (again): … … … … …

Butch: J

Me: Butch, you're an idiot.

Brick: We all know that!

________________________________________________

Dexter's POV

I was sitting on the side walk in the rain. Buttercup had left, Boomer and Bubbles were in the Hospital and the only one here was Brick who had returned. "Dexter, I cant believe Blossom could trust you and not me. I know she wouldn't just do something like that!" Brick said. "Shut up you looser. Your just jealous that Blossom likes me and not you!" I spatted. Brick looked like he was a time bomb getting ready to blow. "You know what!?!" He screamed at me. "I don't care because you can have her! She has used me for to long! If she really loved me," he said wiping tears from his eyes. "She would trust me! Now there! You got what you wanted! Blossom loves you and not me! I'm out of the picture and you can do what you want but let me tell you something. If you hurt her it's on your head!" Brick said. "Whatever. Can you fly me to the Hospital?" I asked him. "Fine, it's the least I could do since Buttercup threw my phone in your face and left you in the rain by yourself." Brick said. "Thanks for reminding me!" I said. "Just shut up! Your lucky I'm doing this for you!" Brick said.

Brick's POV

I was flying Dexter to the Hospital when my head went blank. "Huh???" I felt dizzy and sick. "brick what's the matter you idiot? The Hospital is that way!" Dexter said. "Yeah, yeah. I know." My stomach hurt and my heart felt like it stopped. What's wrong with me? _You love Blossom that's what._ What? No I don't! _Yes you do! _No I don't! I gave her to Dexter remember?!? _Yes I know. That's what's wrong! You love her but you gave her away to Dexter! You arch enemy! _Is that really what is wrong with me? _Yes brick! You have loved her ever since you saw her! _I felt someone poke me. "What?" I asked annoyed. "The Hospital is down there blockhead!" Dexter cried. "Ok that's it!" I said. "I'm not helping you any more!" I said dropping him. "Ahhhhhh!!!" Dexter cried falling to his death. _Brick what did you just do?!?!?!? _What? I dropped him. _Dude!!!_ Oh shit!

I flew down to save Dexter but it was to late. I was to high to get him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dexter was almost part of the road. All of a sudden, a pink streak came flying threw and saved him before he died.

Blossom's POV

I just saved Dexter from falling into the ground. "Dexter, what happened?'' I asked him. "Brick Jojo happened that's what!" Dexter said. I frowned at that news. I was afraid of this!


	6. Klarc

**Me: I don't own anything.**

**Butch: You still didn't kill me yet! Ha-ha!**

**Me: In the next chapter I will. I promise you.**

**Butch: yeah right!**

**Me: Try me.**

**________________________________________________**

**Brick's POV**

**Blossom, Boomer, Butch, Buttercup and Bubbles. I was loosing my friends. And all because of that one person. And the person I really loved hated me because of him. Dexter Dexter Dexter Dexter. The name rang throw my head like a doorbell. "I cant believe you would stoop to such a low level Brick." I heard someone say to me. It was Blossom floating with Dexter. I know I was going slow but with Dexter's weight she would have to go a lot longer. "What are you talking about?" I said acting like I don't know. She just looked at me. "I cant believe you Brick. I trusted you." She said. My face turned red. "I trusted you to! And you tell him you don't need me anymore! Well I don't need you! If you want that looser than you can have him! I cant believe I was about to tell you how I felt about you!!" I screeched and flew off.**

**Blossom's POV**

**Brick just said he trusted me and maybe has feelings for me. **_**Had Blossom, he had feelings for you before you did what you did. **_**Your right and now I have to fix this…but how? **_**Do something you should of done a long time ago. Apologias. **_**Ok I guess but will he talk to me? **_**If you are nice yeah. **_**"Blossom, pay no mind to him. He is just a jerk. He has no sense at all. He is a womanizer! (AN: Womanizer is someone who is mean to women.)**

**Those words hurt me. "Dexter, be quiet." I said. "But I'm just saying!" "Dexter please just-" "He is a no good, selfish womanizer jerk face with no sen-" "Dexter! Just shut up! Now I see why Brick dropped you! You are the most annoying person in the world now shut up!!!!!!" I yelled at him. He let go of my grasp. "Fine than. If you don't want me around, I'll make sure you wont have to see my sorry face again. I cant believe you like him." He said and with that he let himself fall into the pavement. "Dexter!" I flew to him.**

**Boomer's POV**

_**Come on Boomer, wake up. You have to! Bubbles might be hurt.**_** I felt the cold rain on my face. I wanted to wake up but my brain didn't let me. **_**Boomer! **_**I felt someone pull my arm back. **_**Boomer what's happing?!? **_**I couldn't see but I knew someone had came. Brick! Butch! I knew I could trust Brick to get Butch! But what I felt wasn't Brick or Butch either. It was someone pulling my arm and throwing it to the ground which was cold and hard. I opened my eyes wide enough to see the one, the only Klarc. My eyes shot open when I saw him picking off Bubbles. "Bubbles my sweet," He whispered. "I cant believe I let you go off with this little weakling." Klarc was a blond haired little boy with big blue eyes only his were darker than me and Bubbles. "Klarc McClain," I started. He looked at me in shock. "You have no right to be picking her up! I've got this!'' I lied. I needed help but there was no way I was going to tell him that. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Boomer Jojo huh? Where ya been Boomer? Sleeping while Bubbles is hurt?" Klarc said. "That's so funny! Remind me to laugh later! Now put her down!" I replied to his remark. "No way Boomer. And there is no way a snot nosed little brat like you is going to tell me other wise." He said. My insides burned with anger. "I'm no brat! And your about to get a good punch from me!" I cried not knowing what I was saying. "Oh yeah? Let's see that happen!" He said. "Fine than!" I said letting him have it good. No one messes with me and my girl!**


	7. The Plan

Boomer's POV

"I hope you have back up. Because your going to need it for that!" Klarc said putting Bubbles down and smashing his fist into my fist. "_Brick. Butch. Where are you? I need you!_" "Your about to see why girls like me better than you!" He said getting a powerful ball of energy ready to fire. White electric was shooting out of it. "Boomer!" Bubbles shoot over and smashed him out of the way. "Stay away from him!" She shouted. "Bubbles?!?" "Boomer! Are you alright?" She asked me hugging me. "Yeah. Are you? You shot him over like a bullet." "I'm fine not that I'm with you Boomer. Let's go home." Klarc picked up Bubbles by the back of her collar and laughed. "Sure hon. Let me just take care of this little runt!" He began to charge up the ball again. "This time Boomer, no one can save you!" "I don't think so dork!" Someone said hitting him with a light saber. "Dexter?!?" Bubbles was relived to be out of Klarc's hands and ran and hugged Dexter. "Bubbles, Boomer, I came for a reason. To prove I am a good person! Now lets go!" "Not so fast! I still have a bone to pick with Boomer and Bubbles is mine!" Klarc said once again charging the ball. "You don't give up to you Klarc?!?" Bubbles asked. "Nope!" He laughed again. "Soon or later your going to wish you never met me Klarc!" I said. "Too late for that!" He growled.

Bubbles' POV

Boomer, my Ruff and Klarc, my enemy who still thinks I like him were face to face. I think I could see the electricity in-between their eyes. "Boomer! Get away from him!" Dexter said. "No way Dext! I have to show Klarc that Bubbles doesn't like him. And neither do I!" Boomer said. "I think we should let Bubbles choose." Klarc said. "So now you use your brain!" Boomer said rolling his eyes. "At least I have one!" Klarc snapped back. "Whatever you looser. Bubbles? Who do you choose?" Boomer asked me. "I choose Boomer! I mean why wouldn't I?!?" I said hugging him. I blushed as Klarc's face looked like he was going to kill someone. "I cant believe you would choose him over me! I mean _him_ over _me_! Does that even make any _sense_?!!?" He asked her. 'Your right, it doesn't. Your tougher, stronger and smarter than Boomer. But what you aren't is sweeter than him. You want to get what you want at all times and if you don't have it your way, you take it out on people who have it or something similar. That's what I don't like about you. If you were a nicer person, than maybe, just maybe, we could be friends again. But if you don't change I guess we cant." I said. "I cant change!" Klarc said. "Well than I'm sorry Klarc. I cant be your friend." "No I mean I cant because I don't know _how_! My brothers always taught me to be mean when my mom died. My dad left so I was left with Jim and Terry. I'm sorry if I was crude." He said.

Dexter's POV

"It's alright Klarc. I shouldn't of thought you were a bad person." Boomer said. "You shouldn't always judge a book by it's cover." I said. "Yeah. I guess I should of thought of the person on the inside instead of the outside." "I'm sorry I was trying to take Bubbles from you. I guess I was being selfish. I wanted her to like me again." "I do like you! But for who you are and not the stuff you have! That's what I like about people!" Bubbles said. "Well that's great Bubbles! I'm glad to see you understand that!" Brick said walking over. "Where did you go man?!? I thought you had my back!" Boomer said pounding on his arm. Brick laughed. "Well I see your youngest sibling needs to rely on his brothers sometimes. I saw him trying to fight off Klarc by himself." I told him.

Brick's POV

"Well I guess he gets it from Butch. What are you here for Dexter?" I asked him. "I came to help. I heard the commotion and I wanted to see what was happing." Dexter said. "Well I'm glad someone did." Boomer said under his breath. "Hey! Your lucky I even came little brother!" "You mean you wouldn't of come?" "Of course I would bro. I mean what kind of brother would I be?" I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Were a team! Weather you like it or not! And most importantly, were brothers! We stick together!" Butch said. "Brick dragged me here. He woke me up just to see you and gave me that same old speech. You better hurry this up Brick! I don't have all day!" Butch yawned. "Hurry what up?" Boomer asked. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about Dexter. Um I wanted to know if we could put aside our differences and get back on Blossom's good side. And the reason I'm asking is because well I think I figured out my feelings for her. I think I love her." I told him. He gave me a look and than nodded. "That is good Brick. I am not upset with any of it but why do you want to get on her good side? I mean you know she might not accept us until we work together on something." Dexter said. "Well that's just the thing. I wanted to get back on her good side because well um, I want to marry her. What do you think." "Hm. It will take some time but, I think we can arrange getting on her good side if we look as we really are friends again. But I don't know how we can do that in our condition. Blossom is a very sweet girl and all but she is hard to convince. Bubbles, could you help us in any way?" "I'll see what I can do Dexter." Bubbles said. "Thanks Bubbles! So why doesn't this affect you?" I asked him. "Well I realized since Blossom has eyes for you and only you, I knew I didn't stand a chance. I found someone who was just like me. She just so happens to know Blossom. But then again, who wouldn't know the Power Puff Girls?" Dexter said. "Well that's great! Let's go later on today Kay? Where is she anyways?" "Last time I saw her, I think she was at the Hospital checking on me. I left anyways. I think they tried to do surgery on my face or something, anyways, that's where she was last. We should meet at the park. Or _you_ and _her_ should. You can still asked her about getting married which you do have a ring for right Brick?" "Yup. Cant show it or I might loose it."


	8. Death P1

Me: I do not own Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Or Dexter. I only own this story and a mystery character coming in the next chapter. Bubbles would you do the onears?

Bubbles: So far Brick and Dexter are going to put aside their differences so Brick can marry Blossom. Dexter found somebody of his own and Blossom is still mad at Brick. Can he get back on her good side or will he be scared for life? Find out in this new chapter of Loves, Lives, Lost.

________________________________________________

Blossom's POV

My head was pounding again and now I know why. Brick dropping Dexter. Dexter leaving and my heart being broken…again. Yes again. Dexter was cheating on me with some girl. I forgave him because she was only using him. It turned out he wasn't cheating at all but she was trying to get me jealous so I'd dump him. Now I feel like Brick dumped me and crushed my heart. "Brick Jojo…why did you leave me?" I asked myself like he was going to answer. I was floating outside of the Hospital home. "I didn't mean to Blossom. I was angry." Brick said appearing in front of me. "Brick?!? What are you doing here?!?" Blossom cried trying to sound as angry as possible when she was glad to see he wasn't mad anymore. (AN: You should play something sad like Rihanna "Take a Bow" song if you have it. That's what I did.) "I wanted you to know how I feel about you…I hope your not still mad." He put his best puppy dog eyes on. I couldn't help giggling. He always did that to cheer me up. "Brick…please cut it out! I know your just trying to make me happy again. It's not working." I told him turning my head. "But Blossom! I do mean it! I'm not just trying to cheer you up, I'm making a commitment!" "Commitment? What are you talking about Brick?!?" I yelled angrily. "I would never make a commitment to you!!! The way you treated me! The way you treated Dexter?!? You think I'll make a commitment to you? Do you think I'll ever forgive you? Do you really think I'll like you again?!?" I said crying. "Blossom I-" "Just leave me alone Brick! I need to be alone!" I cried zooming off.

Brick's POV

"Blossom! Wait!" I cried trying to catch up to her. As I flew behind her, I heard soft sobs and tears fell onto my face. She just raced home. "Blossom…"

Going back home, Bubbles and the others where there to. "So did you get back on her good side?" Buttercup asked. I frowned and shook my head no. "She is even more upset than I thought. She doesn't even want to be my friend again…she doesn't like me anymore." I told them. Bubbles came over and put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Brick," she said calmly. "I'm sure she'll forgive you sometime. Just not now." (AN: This is the perfect time to play "Right Here" by Brandy to!) "No she wont. She will never forgive me! It's horrible! I'll never have a chance like this again! There is no point of living! I have no goal!!!" I cried. "Why should I live now?!? I have to put myself out of my misery!" "Stop it Brick! It's not that bad!" Dexter said. "Easy for you to say! She forgave you! I can't live anymore!" I cried flying to my room.

Butch's POV

"Come on Boomer! Let's go get him!" I told to a nodding Boomer. Following his blood red streak, we found him about to jump out the attic window. "Brick! What are you doing?!?" Boomer called. "Putting myself out of my misery." He relied. "No your not!" I yelled zooming over and grabbing him before he jumped. "You can't stop me from killing myself! You won't stop me from killing myself! I will!" Brick screamed tears pouring down his face. He nearly pushed me down with one punch zoom out the open window and disappearing.

Boomer's POV

"Gee Butch, I've never seen him _this_ mad before!" I said to my brother who's eyes were wide. "He almost pushed me down! No one could ever do that!" Butch said shocked. "Butch, I don't think this is a faze. I think Brick is actually going out their to commit suicide!" "We have to stop him!" "How?!? You heard what he said! He almost knocked you down! You said it your self!" "There has to be a way!"

Brick's POV

I was flying somewhere. I could feel my pulse rising. Running from my fate of being lonely, I was going to finish myself before that fate came true. No one could stop me now. "I can't let Blossom see me like this! And if anyone does see me, its going to be me with a knife in my heart!" I yelled to myself. (AN: This is a real good time to play something evil! Also, this is going to be a long one so prepare your eyes!) "I am sick of her attitude! I'm finishing this off now!" Bursting at full speed, I made my way into the woods. It becoming dark didn't help but I made my way through.

Flying past tree from tree, I made my way to an old wood cabin. It was around 10:00 p.m. when I saw Blossom and right now, about 11:15 so it was really hard to see. I burst through the door of the cabin and closed it. I looked around the cabin. Things were scattered everywhere. Than I found a bunch of knifes on the counter. "I hope you find me Blossom!" I hissed. "Because this is your fault!" I felt my heart stop for a second and took in one breath and letting it out. "Brick no!!!" I heard Blossom scream. She was flying at full speed to the cabin. I didn't do it but I let my hand went into my heart. "EH!!" I fell to the ground bloody.

Blossom's POV

"Oh my god!" I cried looking at the bloody body. "Brick! It's to late!" Bubbles cried. "Oh my god!" I said again. "He's gone! And it's all my fault. He tried to protect me and I made him feel even worse. He did this because of me!" "No Blossom! He did this because his goal was to be happy with you on an island!" Dexter said. "Ok all of that made sense till the island part." Butch said trying to hold back tears. I wouldn't blame him. Being the toughest brother in the group, he wouldn't be caught dead crying. But his older brother is dead because of me. "He killed himself…who else could be responsible? Invader Zim?!?" I yelled on my knees crying. "Brick! It's all my fault! I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen!" "Your right…. It is all your fault….I _love_d you….now you _lost_ me and I lost a _life_….I couldn't blame myself….you were my everything….now I'm being punished for loving you…Blossom….I could never forgive you for this…." Brick said slowly. (AN: You can play something sad like Dead and Gone by T.I and Justine Timberlake now!)

"Brick! Your alive?!? Please Brick don't leave me!" "You know as much as I protected you. As much as I covered you and said I did it when you did. As much as I liked you no matter what you did to me! You could do no wrong in my eyes…you just did the worse thing you could do to me…and know your paying the price. You will have to suffer just like I did! I regret from ever thinking of marrying you! I regret ever thinking of you at night! I can't live like this anymore so I'm making sure I don't ever have to!" He took out the knife and once again stabbed himself. This time, he said nothing. "Brick? Brick?!? Brick!!! Please wake up! Please wake up! _Please Brick! I'm sorry! Brick…_" My eyes start pouring on top of his bloody motionless body. "Somebody call an ambulance quick!" Bubbles yelled. I knew he wasn't going to make it. And if he did, it would be a miracle. "Brick…"

________________________________________________

Me: Now you know why I call it "Love, Lives, Lost." Will Brick make it? Or not? Find out in chapter 8 of "Love, Lives, Lost" coming tomorrow cuz I have a doctor's appointment. Hope you like and read and review! Later's!


	9. Death P2

Me: Ok, so I couldn't wait in till tomorrow to right chapter nine part 2 of a 5 part segment. So far, Blossom has not forgiven Brick which was a big mistake because Brick thought he had no point of living. SO he went out and killed himself. Blossom and the others made it but it was to late and Brick laid against a wall a bloody knife in his chest. He was still alive but had no reason to live so…well you'll find out next!

Bubbles: MewMewKitty78 doesn't own anything except this story and the mystery person in this chapter!

Me: On with the fic!

________________________________________________

Boomer's POV

Once again, we were inside an ambulance but this time, for Brick not Blossom. The police came to investigate while we rod in the ambulance. Butch stayed with Blossom to comfort her, which is weird. "I hope he's ok." Bubbles said putting her head against my chest. "Yeah…me to…" I said thinking. "I can't believe he would do this to himself." Dexter said sitting across from us. "And just because of a girl." "A girl he has liked since he first saw her…" I told him. "Someone who liked the same things he liked." Bubbles added. "Someone who liked him as much as he did." Dexter finished for us. "Exactly. So when Blossom didn't forgive him, it was the end of the world for him. Well, the end of _his _world. There's a difference you know!" I told them. "Difference or no difference, Blossom is crushed! She thinks it's her fault Brick did this. Brick said he'd never forgive her…now this is just plain stupid!" Dexter said. "I can' believe I'm saying this but Dexter's right. This is stupid!" I said. "Yeah…" Bubbles said.

Bubble's POV

I was drifting off in the ambulance because the closets Hospital was 40 miles away. I was resting in Boomer's chest. He seemed deep in thought. Dexter dozed off and it seemed Brick was frustrated. _'Of course he is Bubbles! He just murdered himself because your sister didn't forgive him!' _I fell asleep moments later having thoughts about our good times together. *Brick was helping me make a sandcastle while Blossom watched. Butch, Buttercup and Boomer were working on some moves. Than a man came up and grabbed Brick. "Your going to pay for running my home you little punk!" He yelled. "I didn't do anything!" Brick cried scared. "Put him down!" Butch cried. "Shut up! I know you did it! A boy with red hair just like yours did!" "What?!? Dexter!!!" Brick's red eyes were blood red now. "Your going to pay!" "Put him down now!" Blossom nearly pumbled the man. She threw him in the trash can leaving us stunned. Then he came with a gun. He start shooting. He had shoot part of my arm.* I shot out of my dream. My face was warm and I was sweating. Boomer looked at me with an, are-you-alright look and Dexter woke up looking at me. "Bubbles are you alright?" Dexter asked. "No I'm not alright! I'm far from alright! I'm horrible!" I never knew Brick's death was casing me so much pain inside.

Butch's POV

Staying outside with Blossom comforting her was the hardest thing ever. Even harder than the C.A.T's or whatever. "Blossom, it's alright. It's not your fault." I said trying to keep my mind off of Brick. The way he stabbed himself. It was like it wasn't real. If it wasn't than this nightmare just got a lot worst. "It's not going to affect you at school." "Yes it will! I will be the one everyone will call, "The girl who killed the coolest boy in school!" I can never go back to that place again Butch! And all because I couldn't forgive Brick! Why?!?" She didn't start crying but her eyes were turning a deeper pink than before. "Blossom?" "Butch, shut up! I'm making sure Brick is living! Because right now, I'm going to kill the next one who hurts him!" She screamed. She stood up and blasted off faster than me or Buttercup. I knew she wasn't going to kill just anyone. But making sure he's alive I can believe.

Blossom's POV

What do you do when your hearts breaking? What do you do when your brain's aching? You get revenge! Or at least take down the people who messed with your head! Like, "Princess Morbucks! Brick's old girlfriend! She left him just because he wasn't rich and then told him he was worthless." Princess was going to pay and I mean that! I swore I felt my heart stop beating completely. And this time, it didn't keep going. I don't know why I was taking my anger out on Princess. I just knew I had to take it out on someone who was heartless! Being the only sister who she picked on most I knew I had some real good reasons. But her making Brick feel like nothing was one that couldn't go unpunished.

As I flew, I saw the ambulance Brick was in. "Blossom! Stop right now!" Butch cried grabbing my leg. He made us both go falling into the ground. "Butch…Jojo…how dare you…!" I said closing my eyes. "I shouldn't take my anger out on anybody but I will make sure Brick's alright… this I swear!"

Brick's POV (AN: Yes Brick's POV just keep reading and you'll see.)

I laid there not dead put knocked out\asleep. True I did stab myself two times, but I've been through worst. Been shot, been beat up, been hit by a car. Yes lots of things. This was just a few scratches. Nothing hurt me more than Blossom rejecting me! I slowly opened my eyes to see we were once again in the Hospital. "Brick!" They all gasped. "Let me guess, Blossom is to mad at me to come?" I said notching she was there. "She's with Butch he's-" "She's with Butch?!? So first she doesn't forgive now she's dating my brother!" I felt my pulse rising. Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep!!!! That ringing annoyed me. "Will you shut up already?!?" I screamed destroying the device. "Brick-" "What?!?" "Calm down!" "No!!! I will not calm down and you know what Dorkster! You can have Blossom! I don't need or want her again! And I mean that this time! She's nothing to-"

Dexter's POV

Brick fell on his pillow before finishing his sentence. What was left of the device he destroyed did not beep anymore and not because it was broke. "Oh my lord! Get out now! We must do all we can do get his heart beeping again!" The lady doctor said. We were put in the waiting room.

About 3 hours later, a male doctor came out taking his gloves off. He looked like his wife just died. Or something on the order of that. "Kids, I'm sorry but it seems…it seems that Brick Jojo won't make it…I am very disappointed because all these years of medical school, we couldn't save him…I'm very, very sorry." Bubbles started to cry Boomer was silent and I was shocked. "No!!!" Butch and Blossom cried at the same time bursting into the Hospital. It was worst than I thought…


	10. Death P3

Me: I do not own Power Puff Girls. I don't own anything but the mystery person. So far, Brick is dead, and Blossom is heartbroken. Dexter has someone his um…_style_. On With the fic!

________________________________________________

Blossom's POV

Sitting in my room crying looking out the window. I couldn't do anything else. "Brick Jojo…" I said like he was sitting next to me. "My heart belongs to you." "Blossom?" someone called. I turned around and it was Buttercup. "Hm?" "Are you um…going to go to Brick's funeral?" "Yeah I guess…I can't believe it's been a week already…" "Blossom! Buttercup! Come on! We're going to be late an I'm not parking in the back!" Butch yelled. "Butch Brick's your brother! You get to park in the reserved space's!" Buttercup told him. (AN: I finally am going to put cursing so be prepared again.) "Come on though! If I'm driving, I'm not being late!" "Oh just shut the hell up!" I yelled. He was silent.

Bubbles' POV

I sat drawing and thinking about where Brick would go. Heaven or- "Bubbles. Are you alright?" Boomer asked me. "Yes Boomer. I'm just worried about Blossom." I said with concern. "So am I. She seems, less well, Blossom while Brick's," "Deceased?" "Yeah I guess. Did you hear what she said to Butch?" "Yes I did. She's not being herself these days. I miss the old Blossom." I tried not to cry saying that last part. "Yeah. I just miss Brick…" I could tell Boomer couldn't hold in the tears because he was silent say Brick. "Boomer, don't worry. It'll be the same. We just have to get used to no Brick. And no old Blossom…" I knew that didn't help either of us but still, it was worth a shot. "Thanks Bubbles. But I'm just going to get ready for the funeral." Boomer said hugging me. "Um Boomer…" "Yes Bubbles." "Your already ready." "Oh yeah that's right!" Boomer said hugging me again. When he left, I felt something touch my shoulder. "Bubbles…" It said. "Huh?" I saw a ghostly Brick. "Brick?!? What are you…your dead!!!" I cried wiping my eyes. When I opened them, he was still there floating. "Where's Blossom?" "Stay away from us! You're a ghost!" "And?" "Stay away!" He came closer. "Tell me where she is now!!!" His eyes were blood red. He didn't look like Brick anymore. "Ahhh! Blossom! Buttercup! Help!!!!" "Bubbles?!? What is it?" Blossom came flying in with Buttercup. The ghost of Brick looked at Blossom. "There you are…" he hissed. "Get away from her!" Buttercup yelled flying over to the ghost. "I can't fight with this dress on!" She told us. "Well this'll be easy than huh?" Brick said. He threw her over into my mirror. "Buttercup! That's it!!" I raged. "You can mess with me. You can mess with my stuff. But when you mess with my sisters, you're a dead man!" "I'm already a dead man! I'll just be taking what I came here for!" He hissed taking Blossom. "Put me down!" Blossom cried. "No!" "Bubbles…Bubbles…Bubbles…" Someone kept calling me. "What?!?!?" I yelled my head flying off my pillow. "Where's Blossom?!?" "In her room." Boomer said calmly. "Bubbles are you ok? You seem a little…." "Where's Buttercup?!?" "In Blossom's room…" "Where's Brick?!?" "Ok now your just messing with my head. Stop it ok? It's not funny. You already know where he is." An annoyed Boomer said shaking his head. "Wait, your Boomer right." "Yes and the other one that's alive is Butch a.k.a the Loud Mouth!" "What was that?!?" Butch screamed. "Nothing!" Boomer said stiffing up. "Oh thank god!" I screamed hugging him. "Um…" "Boomer I have something to tell you!" "Um ok…" "I love you!" I cried. "What?!?" a very embarrassed Boomer asked. "I l-love you t-to B-bubbles…" Boomer stuttered.

Brick's POV

I was sitting on a Heaven cloud doing nothing. I was also wearing my old cloths. A red shirt with two black stripes and black pants with red sneakers. Yes, even bad boys go to Heaven. I guess because I killed myself because I lost the love of someone very special. "Hello. Is your name Brick Jojo?" a famine voice asked. "Yup what?" "I'm Dee Dee. I'll be your guide!" She said. "Great! I don't care." I looked around. No hot chicks. "Who am I Butch?!?" I thought out loud. "No actually your Brick Jojo." She said again. "I know I was just saying. My brother always looked for hot-" I spun around and saw Dee Dee the angel who was talking to me. I was wrong when I said there was no hot chicks here. She looked like an angel. Well she _is_ an angel duh! "Hi…" I said love struck. I've found that special someone already. "Hi." She smiled. "Welcome home Brick."


	11. Death P4

Me: It seems not everyone is upset about Brick dieing because up in Heaven, Brick found love. Dee Dee who is Dexter's older sister. If you don't know how she died, read Snafu comics. So far, this is part 4 of a 5 part death. Last two chapters are up. Yes that's right. This dread is coming to an end. Or is it? Will I make another story like this one? Or will Brick and Blossom's fate never be reveled? Find out soon.

________________________________________________

Brick's POV

"Let me show you around." Dee Dee said smiling. Following the angel, she showed me everything, including the rooms. "And last but not least," she said as she floated on the clouds. "My favorite spot here, the Cliff of Romance." She finished. I looked puzzled. She giggled. "They call it the Cliff of Romance because this is where most couples get together at. And I was wondering if you weren't busy, that you could come with me here around six…" "Oh sure. I'd love to come, I mean, that'll be cool…" I said. Her smile grew bigger. "Oh great! See you later than!" she cried flying to her room.

"Ah Dee Dee," I said to myself in my room. "I've never met a girl like you!" I thought back at Blossom. "You nice, sweet and you forgive easily I bet!" Trying to make the image of Blossom in my head blow up, I noticed there was a note in my pocket. "Hm? What's this? Brick, please dress formal for our visit to the Cliff of Romance. Signed DD. Well I guess this day just got better!" The image of Blossom smiling with me in her bikini with me at the beach faded away as I walked to the shower.

Blossom's POV

Butch drove us to Brick's funeral. We got reserved parking. All of us got out the car. "We are here for the funeral of Brick Jojo. Loved older brother, friend and very much loved one. Brick Jojo may have done some bad things when he was younger at the age of 5," the minister said. "But like he always said, 'Forgive and forget' that is just what we have done. We might not know his parents, but we know they were proud of their all A student son. His two younger brothers, Butch and Boomer, would like to say a few words." "Brick was a great older brother and role model." Boomer said. I saw Bubbles staring at him. "_Bubbles, are you alright?_" I whispered. "_Yes I'm fine._" She said blushing a bit. "Brick wasn't my favorite brother, but he was a great one like Boomer said!" Butch told us. "He never did let anything happen to us," Boomer said. "He always was cool and even though we had our difficulties," Butch began. "We always made though no matter what because Brick was there. He was our caretaker you could say." Boomer finished. "Amen." The minister said. I felt my eyes swelling up. Grabbing a tissue, I wiped them before anyone saw me crying. "_I'm going to find a bathroom._" Buttercup whispered. I nodded as my raven haired sister, who I heard sobbing, walked off.

Butch's POV

"_Where's Buttercup going?_" I asked sitting back down next to Blossom. "_Bathroom._" "_Does she need me to drive her there?_" "_She'll find it in time for the beryl._" Bubbles said. I noticed Blossom was crying a little. must have been what we said. "_Hey Blossom, you going to be ok?_" I asked her. "_Yeah…_" she said sounding unsure.

Dee Dee's POV

"I want to look nice for Brick. What do you think?" I asked my friend Olga. No she was not dead, but there was a way visitors that were alive could see us. "I think you should go with the pink one Dee Dee." She told me. "What's so special about this Brick boy anyways? Didn't you just meet him?" She asked. "Yes but I think I like him." I told her trying on the long pink dress. "Well in that case," Olga said grabbing a short tight purplish reddish dress. "You should were this!" she threw it at me. "What? Olga, I can't were this! I don't want him to think I'm coming on to him!" I told her. "But you are, aren't you?" She asked with a sly smile. "No Olga. I'm _not. _Why do you always think that?" I asked her. "Because," she laughed. "Because?" "Nothing…" I was puzzled that my friend amused herself like this. "Whatever…so anyways, I am not coming onto Brick Olga. You might do that to _every_ cute boy _you_ meet, but _I_ don't!" "Whatever." "I'm wearing this blue one! I think Brick has a girlfriend though." I sighed. Olga just burst out laughing. "What?!?" "He doesn't have anyone here! He just got here Dee!" she said. "No! Not here! On Earth!" "Oh, well I guess he does, or he doesn't huh?" "Olga…" "What?!?"

Buttercup's POV

"Wow, so this is what it feels like to loose someone dear to you." I said to myself. "No! Someone dear to friends! Brick Jojo is not dear to me! Or is he…?" _'What am I saying?!? Am I developing a crush on brick Jojo on the day of his funeral? I can't be. I love Butch don't I… I don't even know anymore…'_ I sighed trying to take my mind off of it. "Hello Buttercup!" a famine voice had greeted me. "Huh?" I turned to see Him and Princess. "Alright Buttercup!" Princess yelled pointing at me. "I know it was _your_ sister that killed _my_ boyfriend Brick! And now I'm going to return the favor, by killing _you_!" "Yeah right! You can't beat me!" "I know. That's why I got Him to help me!" "I think Princess knows what she's doing little Power Puff!" Him said in his famine voice. "Hm, but I guess your not so little anymore now are we?" "You beat I'm not!" I yelled. "Now let me show you why they call me the toughest fighter punks!" "Fine Buttercup. But once your done pretending, I'll be waiting for you to die! Him! Get her!" Princess screamed smiling. "My pleasure!" he cried in his masculine voice. I tried the best I could to doge his attacks. But it wasn't that easy in a dress _and_ having to go to the bathroom. "Aw forget it!" I cried ripping the dress off. Luckily, I had my old Power Puff dress on. "Never know when you might need it!" I charged trying not to fall face first into the ground like Dorkster. "I've got you now little-I mean big Power Puff!" Him yelled as he caught me in his claw. I struggled to get out, but Princess just laughed. "No use Power Puff! As you have grown, so has Him and his power! No one can stop us now!" Princess cried. "No one but the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys! Now put her down before you get hurt!" Bubbles screamed flying with the others. They were dressed in their old PP and RR cloths. "Power Puff Girls! I thought you were finished!" Princess yelled. "No matter! I'm going to destroy you Blossom!" "Get you claws off of her now!" Butch screamed actually ripping of Him's claw. Him screamed as green gooey blood began to bleed out his arm. "This is going to one long day huh?" I asked Butch as the others beat the crap out of Princess. "Yeah. Are you alright?" He asked me. "I'm fine now!" I hugged him. "And I love you Butch Jojo…" I said. "I love you to Buttercup."


	12. Death P5

Me: Welp, this is the last chapter of the story. I guess you could say that there is a happy ending after all huh? Well, here we go…

Bubbles: MewMewKitty78 does not own anything. We are sorry but the mystery character will happen here not some chapters back.

Me: On with the end of this fic…

________________________________________________

Blossom's POV

"I hope you four had a good time kissing." I said to the others. "Hey," Boomer began. "Just because you don't have anyone to kiss doesn't mean we can't." Bubbles finished for him. "Whatever." I said as we drove home. "I wish Brick was still here…" Boomer said. "Yeah so we could beat him up!" Butch laughed. "I remember a time when we pants'd him!!!" Bubbles giggled. "Yeah, me to!" Buttercup was cracking up. "Who would forget seeing Brick Jojo's, the leader of the Rowdy Ruff's butt cheeks?!?" I asked. "No one." Bubbles answered. "I wonder where Dexter was at the funeral." Boomer said silently. "Yeah I didn't see him!" Buttercup said. "Hm…I'm not sure…" Bubbles sighed. "I guess none of us saw him then. I hope he's alright…I don't want anything else to happen to my friends…or at least the ones I still have…" I held back a few tears. It was the hardest thing to do because as much as I didn't want to cry, I had to…

Brick's POV

"I guess this is it." I said to myself. I floated out, I love floating, to where Dee Dee's room was and knocked on the door. "Boy I wish Blossom was here right now," I smiled. "To see me going on a date with a girl hotter than her!" "Hi Brick." Dee Dee came out looking just as ravishing as before. In a pink dress and pink shoes, she looked like a pink angel. Ok, she is an angel, dressed in pink. "Hi Dee…Dee…." I knew she was hotter than Blossom but this was like a dream. I truly am in Heaven now…

Dexter's POV

"Perfect! Now with Brick out of the way, _I_ can marry Blossom and have her all to myself!" I gave myself a pat on the back. "This is the best plan ever to marry Blossom! And the even better part is," I took out a little black box with a ring in it, which was shining beautifully. "That idiot Brick left his ring for Blossom here! And he didn't show it to Blossom yet so it's perfect!" Just the thought of Blossom being mine was great. "Yeah but you know what your only problem is Dexter?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Buttercup standing in the hall. "I know and I'm telling Blossom! But first, I'm going to kick your butt! I mean that Dexter! You've done it now!" She screamed her eyes glowing green. Well, all of her was glowing green. "I think that's called, Power Puff Girl rage…" I said silently. "Well great! Because I'm a Power Puff Girl, and I'm ragging!" she didn't look that happy with my plan. "You want to beat me up huh? Well your going to have to get through my Dexter bot if you-" She smashed a hole in the Dexter bot. "Uh oh… we can work this out can't we?" She grabbed me by the collar. "If you ever think you'll marry my sister, you're wrong! Not even in your dreams punk!" She screamed. I felt my pulse rising. Not from fear but, from love. Buttercup looked so pretty when she was mad… I kissed her. She looked shocked. _'Forget Blossom, Buttercup is so much hotter than her.'_ "Dexter you kissed my sister…" Blossom said her eyes already watering. "You bet I did Blossom. And she's better than you!" "You kissed her?!?" Buttercup's face was so red, it matched Brick's shirts.

Buttercup's POV

"I mean I-" Dexter kissed me, Blossom and maybe even Bubbles. "I don't care anymore!" Blossom cried. "I lost everything I loved anyways!" "Blossom wait!" I was going to kill that dork-after I calmed Blossom down. "I. Hate. You. So. Much. You. Little. Dweeb. And. I. Mean. That." I said slowly dropping him and making sure on his _head_! "Blossom!" I ran after her. She looked like she was about to pass out. "Blossom?" She turned to me slowly. "Buttercup, I'm putting you in charge of the PPG. Tell Bubbles and the RRB I love them…I'm about to join Brick…_I think…._" She said. "Blossom!" Come to see, here death was the same as Brick's… No point to take her to the Hospital. I knew what was going to happen. "Goodbye Buttercup…I love you…" "Goodbye Blossom. I love you to…" "Tell Dexter…to die! I hate him!" "I do to Blossom. I do to." That was the last thing she said…

Dee Dee's POV

"So this is really nice…" I said to Brick. He was so…so cute… "Yes it is…I think I know who I want to be with right now…" He said smiling at me. "Well, they have to kiss right here…to be a couple." "Ok than…will you be my girl?" "Yes…" I knew he was joking. But why not entertain him. "Ok, well?" "Well what?" I was confused. "Aren't you going to kiss me?" He asked. "You mean you weren't kidding?!?" "No way! I don't kid with stuff like that. So are you going to-" I grabbed his shoulders and well…I guess you could say, "Best. Kiss. Ever…" we said together looking in each others eyes. Red met Blue. Blue met Red. I think this was a math lesson. Me+Brick=Love! He was my boyfriend. "Brick…not you to…" A redheaded girl cried. "Blossom…what do you want?" Brick grumbled not looking at her. "I wanted to tell you I loved you but…I see your with her now…" "She has a name. It's Dee Dee and I love her… why do you always ruin a relationship?" "What?!?" She screeched. "You ruined Bubbles' and Klarc's. Than, Dexter and Olga, then, mine and Dee Dee's. Wow, your really a heart breaker." "Who is she Brick?" I felt angry she came to mess up what we had. "Some girl. I couldn't care less about her. I don't need her anymore. I've got you baby." He glared at her. "Evil little no good boyfriend stealing woman!" she yelled at me. "Shut up Blossom!" Brick steamed. He kissed me again. "I love her! She love's me! Leave now!" "Fine!" She came over, smacked him upside the head and left.


	13. The End for now!

Me: That's it. I'm making a sequel to this story cause I got addicted to it! Well, this is the end. One more thing though, there will be a twist in the next story, Dexter kissed Buttercup in the last chapter right? Well turns out Buttercup has a secret about Dexter she's trying to keep secret. Want to know what it is? Figure out in Loves, Lives, Lost2: High School Secrets! I have the mystery person ready in the new story because I keep forgetting them. See ya!


End file.
